Let's Have Fun
by Determined Artist
Summary: Prequel to my AU fan fic Family and Bandages. After not believing a prediction from a woman Enid soon finds herself on an adventure with Red Action and Dendy in finding a part to Red's tank and helping free a mysterious kid looks a lot like K.O. What a way to be proven wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **notes** : Sorry ahead of time about using a few of my OCs for this. I couldn't think up any other characters to fill their roles.

* * *

Inside and unknown building, a young man hair that looked like a palm tree, tapping his hands on a counter like bongos while staring at a monitor screen and humming something that sounded like Sailor Moon's theme song.

"Clyde, how's our pet?" A voice popped up.

The young man stopped. He turned to see his crime partner Maximum, staring at him. "Good chief, Number zero one two has been suprisingly quite this sir." Clyde grinned.

"Thanks for letting me know, but keep aware of your actions, Clyde? We don't want a repeat of what happen the last time you became absent minded."

"Don't worry sir, it won't happen again."

The palm tree hair guy gave off a soft grin before saying "Now if you don't mind I got important meeting to get to."

"Right sir." He said while saluting in a goofy fashion as Maximum walked out the door.

* * *

Inside the bodega, as the doors opened cold wind and snow blown in, Enid walked in with K.O, and Rad, all bundled up in winter outfits. After the three, took off their grabs, the ninja heard K.O from behind. "Wow that battle was amazing!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool I guess," Rad who stood in front of the ninja said in his typical 'tough guy persona'. "but not as cool as that victory."

"You mean, the part when you slipped on that ice and landed on your butt?" Enid stated.

Rad stopped in front making her stopped. "No! And that ice was invisible, Enid."

"Whatever." Not really caring about technical's

"Well, I think we all did great out there" The youngest of the three cut in.

Just then Enid saw K.O limping towards them, showing discomfort with each step he took.

"Hey, are you alright K.O?" She asked. "You're walking slower."

"Yeah," Rad soon added. "you seem to be limping a lot since you got hit by Raymond's hockey puck. Maybe we should take a look at it?"

"No," K.O jumped into saying with a tad shaky voice. "I 'm fine, guys. It's just a bruise."

"Okay." Enid said though a little unsure.

As the trio soon went back to work, Rad was about to go and stock stuff when Enid spotted something among the various stuff on the dolly. "Wo, how about you let K.O do that?"

Right next to her K.O stopped.

"Please Enid," Rad replied in a sarcastic tone. "I know how to do my job. I 'm not some newbie."

"Dude, that has bags of catnip on it. You want to get high again?"

Months after Crinkly Wrinkly bitten them and changed the group to wear-Animals, K.O and Enid reverted back into their human forms. However, reasons that only Cob knows, Rad stayed and Dendy couldn't find an answer to it, but that didn't bother the alien all that much, besides the fact that he can't have any milk and situations like this.

"Well, uh? " Rad put a finger up to his mouth and looked up. He then said "No."

Wanting to avoid a cat-nipped-high Rad hugging her leg again, the ninja suggested "Then you should let K.O. Do this one." as she pushed the youngest employee towards him.

"Really?" K.O asked, eyes lit up with begging and curiosity.

"Fine, but I could have taken care of it myself." Rad said.

"YIPEEE! Thanks Enid, Thanks Rad!" K.O soon went to work faster then a race dog.

After a bit of time of customers passing through, Rad sleep in a box, and K.O stocking, Enid groaned her head on the counter.

"My, you look like you are in need of some excitement young lady."

Enid looked up and saw a woman with blue wavy hair standing in front. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I predict that you'll find yourself on an adventure soon." The woman said.

Enid remained silent.

"I see. You don't believe me? Very well then. I predict in the next few seconds" The woman soon pointed towards an isle. "that a laser beam will miss us and hit the wall.

Meanwhile, in said isle Brandon held a ray gun. He sneezed, which jump a bit out of his hand. As the bear caught it, his finger pressed he trigger. A ray of light flown like a rocket for the girls. Both of them soon dodged it before hitting the wall and creating a hot-dog sized hole.

"Wow, that was amazing. "

Enid turned too see K.O limping towards the blue hair woman. "You're like a physic."

"Why thank you young man, but I 'am not."

"You're not?"

The woman shook her head. "It's my powers. pleasure to meet you, I 'am Crystal Yumi. I can see people's past by looking at their aura and predicting their future."

"What's Aura?" K.O asked.

"It a thing inside all living things K.O." Enid clarified.

"Cool. Hey will I be a great hero?"

"I 'am sorry, I can't see that far ahead. " Yumi replied. "But I see that you had suffered some lost."

At that moment Enid turned to see K.O wearing a sadden face.

"However, you're going to get back something great and with the entertainment of pizza cats you should have an interesting time ahead."

"Uh? Thanks." K.O uttered with a smile.

"Also you should really give that leg a rest?"

As Crystal Yumi left, Rad's voice popped up. "Hey, what I'd missed?"

"Not much." Enid filled in. She soon questioned K.O. "So K.O? What's with this lost thing she was talking?"

"Oh, uh? I-I lost someone close to me years back. I don't like talking about it."

Feeling bad about bringing it up Enid said "Wo, sorry K.O."

"Yeah, it must be rough not having them around?"

"It's alright guys, I've gotten use it." K.O said his frown didn't changed.

Just then the voice of Mr. Gar called them. "ENID? RAD? K.O?"

The young adults went to their fast, while K.O walked in a slow pace.

"I 'm going to need one of you to take this box of donated clothes and deliver them to the clothe drive in the next city." said Gar as he pointed towards a box about in a distance.

Curious, Enid went and peaked inside. "Huh?" Enid uttered as she brought held up a shirt that says 'Dumb Dumb Drives Me Crazy' with an arrow pointing away from her. "Guess the people that donated weren't great on fashion?"

Unaware that the message and the arrow pointing at him, Rad strolled up and said "Come on Enid? It's obvious that these people have a certain... Uh?"

Enid gave Rad an 'oh really' look.

"Okay, yeah they're pretty bad."

"Well, I think they look cool." K.O stated with a smile as he held a shirt that had a cutesy-cartoon duck on it.

"Yes, well," spoke up "it's what people are willing to give nowadays. Now if you excuse me, I have an important mission to get to."

After the ninja watched her boss walked out, her phone started to go off.

 _Ring!_

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked it out.

"Huh? I gotten a text from Red. It says that she wants to take me to a new spot in the rocky forest."

"It's the prediction!" K.O spoke up.

Enid turned to her friend with a raised eye-brow.

"Crystal Yumi said you'll have adventure. I 'm pretty sure this is what she meant. You should go?"

"Yeah, we got it covered." Rad added.

"Huh? Okay, I'll go."

After K.O cheered Rad suggested "Hey, how about you take the clothes with you? You know, you'll be headed pass there?"

"Fine." Enid said.

Rad handed her the box and the ninja left, while hearing K.O saying bye to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Over at Boxmore, The front door creek opened and Boxman poked hid head out. "Oh Maximum, I-I-I wasn't expecting you so soon." He said as he opened the door all the way.

"Don't worry Boxman." Maximum uttered. His face soon turn to weird-out expression. "I was having a bit of a trouble getting here myself." That's what happens when your car breaks down because your partner's 'pets' deiced to play with it as if it was a chew toy.

"Oh, but of course, let's-" Boxman turned around was about to head back in a sound went off in the distance.

 _Boom!_

"Oh, those do-gooders heroes! I wish there was a way to destroy them." Boxman hissed.

Maximum soon pulled out a phone out of his pocket and asked with a slight mischievous grin. "Why don't you allow me to call for some pizzas?"

At the same time that was going on, Enid just met up with her friend.

"Hey Enid," Red greeted, leaning on her on against her tank. "Your boss got you to take out some trash?"

"Yeah, Gar wants us to take these to this clothes drive thing over in the next city." Enid held the box up. "Don't suppose you'll want to help?"

"Why not?" The red hair girl said with a smile as she shrugged.

"Wow thanks Red."

"Don't mentioned it. Just stick it in the back and we'll get it when get back. Now let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!"

Back at the bodega, K.O was mopping the floor and staying one spot and was lounging at the counter, while through the window could be seen an extra crispy and sparkly remains of several Darrels.

"I wounder if that's all Boxman's got?" Rad questioned, lounging at the counter.

Outside a car drove up to Boxmore and witch came out. As she walked towards the Boxmore building with boxes of pizzas, Darrel and Shannon hid behind a cardboard cut-out bush, close to the witch's path. Beside them was a pet carrier.

"Here she comes." Darrel informed.

As soon as Shannon opened the crate, nothing happen nor moved out.

"Huh?" Nothing happened" Darrel stated.

The two robots stared for a bit, until Shannon asked "Maybe it got out?"

"Hm?" Darrel uttered as he got down and looked inside the carrier. There he saw a black cat at the back, glaring at him. "Here kitty kitty." He said, crawling in it. At that moment the carrier stated jumped in the air knocking Darrel all around the sides followed by cats hissing. It soon stopped.

Leaving cat to get out and head for the left witch.

"That's one strong cat?" He said, lying on the ground with scratches on his face.

As the witch almost stepped on cat, but caught herself, and sneezed several times on the boxes as the dashed past.

Just then, some animal looked like fusion of a pizza and a cat came out of the boxes. All of then sudden Macklaya ran towards the felines and chased them, like she was told too. The cats soon made a break for the for the bodega

In the door way of the Boxmore building. "Ou, very good Maximum. Why didn't I know about this witch?" A very happy Boxman said.

"You don't have a henchmen that use to date some unique girls."

"Now get to the meeting?"

"Oh, sure."

At the same time as the two villains went inside, Enid and Red gotten to their destination.

"YEAHOOO!" Enid yelled through the noise of the tank passing through snow and tree. "THIS IS GREAT!"

"I KNOW!"

The tank went through the obstacles for a bit, until noises sprang up and and everything stops.

"Wo, what was that?" Enid asked in a concerned tone.

That did not sound normal.

"Don't know. I'm going to check it out." Red replied as she climbed out of vehicle.

Enid soon followed.

"Ah, shoot." The ninja her heard friend utter, as she turned and saw her friend looking at what looked to be the side hood of the tank like mechanic to a car hood.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The dual-shot glob tank stopped working. It's a-"

"Ah-what?"

"A dual-shot glob tank: is a tank for to place to globs in." A familiar voice continued.

The two looked up and saw a kid, covered head-to-toe in winter grab, hopping down from the top of the tank.

"Dendy!" Enid said as both she and Red stared in shock. "Where you came from?"

"I was observing you, K.O, and Rad, when I found that some of the clothing had some fibers that I needed for my experiment Also the plot demands that I be here."

"Uh, who is this, Enid?" Red uttered with a confused and slight annoyed face.

Enid sigh. "Red this is K.O's friend Dendy, Dendy, Red Action. She's a super cool hero from the future and stuff."

"Greetings, I 'am Dendy. I 'am well aware of Red Action through her power card."

"Oh Right." Enid responded with a blush as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand. She'd forgotten that Dendy collect those things just as much as K.O. "Sorry Dendy."

"Cool." Red said looking happy.

Just then a questioned sprang through Enid's mind. "Alright, but how do we find this dual-shoot or whatever you call it?"

"Don't worry they're common in the future." Red replied.

"This is the past, Red."

All of the sudden, the girls heard rustling sounds they turned and saw a what looked to a giant furry creature running bye, holding something that looks to be a fire hydrant in it's mouth.

"Wo what is that?" Enid asked.

"Hm it appears to be a hybrid of a hamster and a squirrel? Dendy questioned to no one.

"Whatever it is, it's got the part." Red stated.

Enid soon commanded. "Alright, let's go and catch it?"

All nodded and followed the creature.

After a bit, the creature moved faster which made the girls picked up the pace. They slowed and stop as soon as the thing ran into a clearing.

The group saw building, where creatures quite similar to the one they followed (though varying in animal species) surrounded the outside and some going in.

"What is this place?" Enid questioned.

"Hm? It appears as though we have found a base of some kind." Dendy hypothesized

Just then Red pointed towards an area. "It looks that thing is going in."

Both Dendy and Enid faced towards the area the Red was talking about. There they saw the creature with the part going in.

"Let's us go in?" Red asked.

"Wait? We need to be careful.

The girls moved through the obstacles a bit, until music suddenly started playing the back ground.

"What?" Enid said shock as looked at her pocket.

Soon beast all around the area came for them.

Enid and Red tried to fend them off, but a creature that looked more closer to a giant spider dropped down from behind the girls. Just as the group turned, the spider thing shoot webs from it's body and entangled them in a web cocoon, leaving them at the mercy of the beast.

The girls soon found themselves being picked up and carried off.

Once they where let go, something shut and the web cocoon broke apart.

"Where are we?" Enid questioned as she and others gotten up and looked around.

"You're in a cell in my base!" A voice said as their attention shifted towards intercom that hang on the wall outside of the cage.

"Wha-who are you?" Enid asked.

"Yeah ,what's the big idea, keeping us here?" Red joined her.

"Me? My name is Clyde" the voice introduced it self "and now you're my prisoners. It's so exciting. Isn't it?"

The women wanted to say no, but voice that sounded a kid who was a bit older than K.O, spoke up first.

"Hey you dumb nerd, where's Maximum?"

Enid looked over towards a dark cell across from her's and saw a violet orb.

"Sorry, I 'm not dumb."

At that moment, her attention was drawn back to Clyde.

"I'm just eccentric and my chief can't be here, he has an important meeting with someone, but don't worry you do have me."

As the two voices make talk back at each other Red ask "Enid, help me with this door?"

"Right." She responded with a node and a smile.

Red soon charged up her arm cannon and Enid gotten ready blow the cell doors with one kick.

The girls longed their attacks, but those attacks ended up ricochet off their cell's bars and all around the walls and ceiling.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I where you." Clyde said. "I designed that cell to withstand an attack from a level seven. Just asked number Number zero two one?"

Enid and the others stared back at the dark cell.

"You keep letting me out and it's Turbo K.O! "

"Turbo, Number zero two one, whatever. Speaking of numbers; how many times have you tried to escape Number zero two one? Oh, that's right twenty-five times. And still you're not free."

"Agh, LET ME OUT, YOU DUMB STICKIN JERK!" The voice in the dark cell yelled as small human hands grabbed the bars and started to move our around as if they trying to break out.

"Sorry number Number zero two, but you see my chief still needs you as well as the girls that's right beside you."

A loud 'growl was heard before a clicking sound was heard from intercom and everything went silent.

Enid soon noticed Dendy on the floor, typing with her computer back pack. "Any plans on getting out of here, Dendy?" She asked.

"I 'am trying to hack our captor's mainframe and gain access to the control system, but our captor has it guarded by several different walls. It would take some time." Dendy replied as kept she typing.

Though Enid's not Tech savvy as Dendy, she understood a little of what Dendy was trying to say.

She turned to the dark cell and ask "How do we get free?"

The area remained silent.

"Look?" She said. "We'll get you out, but we need to get out first."

"Fine." The voice grumbled. "Look around for any button buttons? Clyde keeps putting them in the cells."

"What?"

Red and Enid looked around, but Enid soon asked T.K.O "Hold on, how come you don't get out yourself?"

"Because stickin Clyde remembered to put me in a cell that doesn't have any."

"Okay." Enid uttered A little unsure of what to make of what she heard.

Just then, the doors open. Enid to look back to see Red leaning on the wall before turning herself. "Wo, you found it, Red." uttered in disbelief.

"Cool." Red with a grin.

As the two woman walked out, Dendy enter the number one thousand-three-hundred-fifteen.

The stranger walked out, Enid that they where a small child who almost like...

"K.O?" Enid mutters in shock.

Meanwhile, said hero let out a sneeze. The pizza cat chaos was still going on.

Just as K.O blinked a few times, he noticed something happening to his side a distance away. He turned to see cat spitting out a cheese ball on the edge of the sign that says 'heroes supply and bodega'.

"NOOO!" The brown hair kid uttered as he rushed to get the feline. However, he only made a few feet and fell on his butt. As he held his leg, another cat came forth and coughed up cheese ball at him, but something grabbed him and yanked him back. He looked behind to see Rad using his power poke.

"Thanks Rad." K.O said with a smile.

"Sure no problem Rad relied.

He could see Rad setting him down, however as soon as his alien friend turned off his levitation power K.O felt his leg give out on him and collapsed.

"Wo, are You alright, that leg must really hurt?" Rad asked.

K.O answered with a long face. "Agh I think everyone was right about me staying off that leg; it's just a while back, I ran away from someone who needed me. I didn't want it happening again." as he sat up.

He hoped the Rad wouldn't pry deeper. He didn't want him mad to be at scared of him.

All of the sudden, K.O felt himself being picked up by Rad's beam again and being placed on Rad's shoulder.

"It looks like you're staying right here then?" Rad said with a smug smile.

To which K.O responded with an eager grin. "Right."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" A familiar voice popped up.

The boys turned to see Mr. Gar walking and then stopping next to them.

"Mr. Gar?" K.O asked.

"What are you doing back Mr. Gar?" Rad added.

"I came back to get my snow googles and now I see there's cats destroying everything thing! Do you know who's responsible for this?"

Both boys said no.

Just then, Gar gets hit by cheese ball in the face

"AH, I CAN'T SEE!" Gar said as he run off.

Back to Enid and the others,.

"Wo, I didn't think that the guy had any human mutants." Red stated.

Enid watched Dendy and Red try to figure out just what the kid is.

"Same, though I suspect that it can change forms." Dendy questioned, to which the kid groaned.

"Agh, I'm human, that stikin Clyde and Maximum kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped you?" Enid asked puzzled as to what the kid was getting at.

"He stuck me in there for who knows how long. I 'am sick tired of him toying with me!"

"Hey let's book, before that Clyde guy find out the we're gone?" Red commanded as she ran away from the area.

Just as Enid and Dendy was about to do the same, Enid stopped and looked back. "Are you coming Number... uh?" She asked.

"It's Turbo K.O, T.K.O for short." The kid corrected her.

"Okay T.K.O. Are you coming?"

T.K.O made a slight grumble and the four was off.

As the group head off Clyde soon noticed what was happening.

"Huh? What's-" Clyde "Oh, those brats manged to escape with Number zero two one? My pets will take care of that.

Clyde pressed a button.

At a distanced away, from in the room Clyde was at, some of what looked to be fusions of plants and lizards raised their head to the sound. After a few seconds they ran off.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note** : Sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of things to do offline, hopefully you'll like this so far. I 'am starting to work on the third chapter, so I might be able to get this up sooner. However in the mean time I'll posting other-smaller stories that thought up and gotten completed, just something for to hold you guys over show that i 'am dead until I can get that third chapter up.

Also for **SneasleXRiolu** glade you like you the characters. Sorry that Crystal YumI, I twas trying to make her a bit like make her look like she came out of Yu-gi-oh by having her have two different hair colors, but I forgot to add some pink in the descriptions. Not my most proudest moment. Going to have to fix that some time later. Anyways thanks for the compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to K.O. and Rad, an energy fist attacked a pizza cat that sat in tree. However, it dodged leaving K.O. with a disappointed look on his face. "Aww! I can't seem to hit theses cats."

"I know every time I think I'd hit one, they find away to get out." Rad said before he used his power poke to grab a trash can and slam it on a food feline. After that, it took a second later, when two cats popped up.

"Hello," The two turned and saw a girl who was dressed as a witch with mouse ears. "sorry, but I was the one who brought this."

"Huh?" Both boys uttered.

"You see, I was supposed to bring pizzas to the building across the road." The witch pointed towards a Boxmore looking appearing and normal. "But a cat walked by and since I 'm allergic to cat hair and sneezed out magic and this broke lose."

"Couldn't you use Magic to fix this?" The young hero questioned.

The witch sighed. "Like yeah, I would, but since I sneezed it, I don't what spell was used and I couldn't do a whole lot."

"Oh man that's bummer, you got any plans K.O.?" Rad asked.

"Hm?" K.O. uttered as he rubbed his chin looking up.

"Maybe if we can captured Them, I could do something? But we're going to need some bait."

"Bait you say?" The young hero soon looked at the bodega with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Enid and her group ran down hall.

"So where do we find that Dual-Shot Glorb Tank?" Red asked through sound of feet pounding the hard floor.

"There's a storage room to the right. That's where Clyde keeps his parts." T.K.O informed.

The group did as they were told-Crash! Something came for them. The girls dodged.

Suddenly there was a scream. Not a painful sounding one. It more sounded like someone attacking something. Enid turned to see what happened. A long forked tongue the belong to something that appear to be plant that looked like a lizard, moving backwards from a dust cloud, followed by a soft thump. The cloud went away to reveal T.K.O lying on the ground.

As the lizard was about to swung its tongue again, a beam of light rammed it in the face, casing the creature to let out a cry and move back leaving a dark smoke cloud.

Enid looked down to see Red firing her arm gun. The ninja smile.

But just then, she saw the lizard swinging its tongue again, only this time haphazardly. It was about to slam on the brown hair child, however Enid poof up beside the child and picked him. She then poof them out, before the tongue made impact.

At the same time, Dendy who'd stood beside Enid, watched the ninja appear next to Red. She then went searching until she found an opening to a small room a little ways down.

"These things won't stop." Enid stated as she still held T.K.O under her arm.

"Over here!"

The two girls saw their friend in a distance motioning them to a hole in the wall.

Enid node with a smile.

As Red at the lizard landing straight in its eyes, it hissed and shook its head.

The girls soon make a brake for it and ran towards the Kappa. There they slipped in the opening.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I just wanted you guys to know that me rendering T.K.O powerless is intentional. I 'am going explain why soon, but just note that there is a reason for him being week here and that I've just forgot how powerful T.K.O is.


	5. Chapter 5

Over with Clyde typing away on the monitor, he talked to himself. "So they think got away from me and my pets, eh? Well, i'll show them?"

He then pressed a button and small mega phones appear on the walls that soon let a sound.

Enid and her gang where still in their area. The Ninja looked from the edge of the opening. She saw the lizard sake its head, before looking around and heading off in an another direction. As the reptile did, The ninja took a sigh.

"What happen to my powers?!" T.K.O, who was place few feet away, spoke up looking frantic.

"Hm?" Dendy hummed standing a few feet away from T.K.O, holding her chin. She then walked over to the purple-eyed child. "It appears as though these restraints have a material that neutralizes T.K.O's powers."

"it was that moment that there hissing sounds. Enid and peaked out to see there one then one lizard in view; more like ten.

"Is there any way you can get them off." The witch hybrid questioned.

"I could try my Tech Pack to hack the restraints?"

"Cool, we'll give you some time." Red asked. "Ready Enid?"

"On it."

The woman went out Enid fired an energy kick and Red a laser beam the creatures.

Needless to say fought back.

Meanwhile, as Dendy typed away, she heard a noise. The Kappa peered up to see T.K.O glaring away from her with his arms crossed and a stiffen body. She made mental note that might want to speed up the pace.

But just as she was about to pressed the last button T.K.O shouted up. "AGH! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!"

Sifting her attention to purple-eyed child, Dendy now could see T.K.O glaring at her with a raised fist. It concerned her, however soon as she hit the final button, the boy's shackles turned purple and spiked and his expression turned that of glee when purple electricity came out of the fist..

"Ha ha, now where talking." T.K.O before dashing out of the room faster then a race horse.

Right after that Dendy question T.K.O might have been suffering from something. That would explain the odd outburst, but hard to say for sure. She made a mental note look into that when they get out.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Enid and Red energy attacks and laser beams at the lizard, until it was send up fire and ashes, but all of the sudden something came from behind and tripped the ninja hybrid. Enid turned behind to see another lizard retracting its vine.

Just as the plant reptile moved its towards the her, about ready to wrap around the ninja, a ball off electrical came from the side, making contact with the lizard's head, causing it to explode, leaving nothing, but smoke and purple sparks behind.

Baffled and shook, Enid turned in the direction of the ball to see T.K.O standing next to her, glaring at the lizard.

"Wow, T.K.O that was awesome." She said with sincerity.

"Hm, Of course it was." He bragged with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "I wasn't spending my time in that cell doing nothing."

The lizard let out a hissed before it tried to attack the purple eyed child.

T.K.O grabbed a vine swinging the creature to side, knocking a bit of the wall down.

After a bit of nothing the lizard grabbed the male child and slamming him to the ground.

As Enid and Red watched T.K.O fought, Red asked "Looks like the kid's not strong?"

"Actually, T.K.O is stronger then any of us."

The girls turned to see Dendy walking towards them.

"I was only able to take away a fraction of the restraints.

"He's that powerful?"

As T.K.O rose from the rubble, a ball of energy in the from of a foot attack the lizard, causing it's attention to shift to Enid. It slammed a vine at her separating her and Dandy. It then swung the vine to side, moving not Enid, but Dendy away and flying to same spot T.K.O was standing on sending both of them back through a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

T.K.O felt Dendy hitting his body, flung through a wall and hit another before falling off. He imdetatliy got up. The child with purple eyes saw a card of some sort. Raising an eye-brow, he picked the card up and looked at it. His eyes widen and jaw dropped .

A hissing sound pooped up. He put the card in his pocket and gotten into a fighting stance.

As predicted a vine shot shot for him. T.K.O grabbed it and flung the lizard to his side. He then charge for the lizard, letting purple lighting fly out his hands.

At the same time the purple eyed child was fighting the lizard, Dendy was looking around. She had lost something when she was sent flying with T.K.O, but that wasn't important right now. The Kappa had look for a away to stop the lizard.

She soon spotted a busted pipe with what looked to be oil coming out of it. It looked to be oil.

"Hey?" Dendy called as she pointed at her find.

The Kappa could see the purple eyed male looking at her before turning his eye to were she was pointing at, before he then looked back at the lizard.

As soon the lizard slam the vine on him, T.K.O caught it. There he tossed it towards the area where she pointed at.

It was this moment that Dendy moved out of the way predicting what's going to follow. T.K.O then unleashed an electric punch at the lizard, the sparks that went off fell into the oil. The lizard soon went up in flames.

As the beast burned up, the room too went up in flames, trapping the two in a ring of fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Enid on the other had more success as she turned into a log and was shot out by Red cannon arm.

"Yahoo!" She uttered as turned back to normal fired a power kick to a lizard.

All of the sudden they heard something. Soon flame popped up faster then an energized rabbit.

"Let's get out of here?" Red command.

The ninja node and duo head off.

T.K.O looked at the fire that blocked his path. His heart pounded as he punched the fire, but only left big dent in the wall. Soon a sharp pain poked his butt. However,he turned and thrown the thing down and destroyed it with his power fist, leaving a small crater in its place. The purple eyed-child soon turn and saw Dendy looking at the some that stupid computer backpack thing.

"Uh?" He uttered as he walked closer with a raised eyebrow. "What you doing?"

"Looking at the building's schematics of the building." She replied "Perhaps, we could find a weak point point in the structure of the wall?"

"Huh?"

"There." Dendy pointed towards in a area on the screen. She soon gotten up, put the back on, and head for an area that a thin gap between the fire and a wall.

T.K.O followed.

Once he got the the place where she stood, the Kappa stated "It appears that this wall was built with less care then the others. If you just use your powers, we should be free?"

"That's all we need huh? Pff, This will be easy." He said as he unleashed purple lighting from his fist again. He spread his leg out before swing a fist, letting out energy fist that went through the wall making a hole.

He soon heard noised that caused him to look to his side and see Dendy with a rope. As he raised his eye-brow again, his eyes followed the rope and saw that it was wrapped around a pipe.

The girl in yellow pulled. Not take long before the pipe to be split in half and water gush water out and on to the fire.

After the fire was gone, the children both jumped on to the rim inside of the hole an into the another hallway.

"Hm? Now, we need to make it down the hall. We should make it to a hallway that connects the one are in." Dendy said as he walked away.

T.K.O followed her.

Over with Clyde he typed away in a frantic fashion on the keyboard.

"Grrr! The fire is spreading and the stuff I shot into Number Zero Two One didn't even seem to weaken him." He stated. Just then, the young man heard something. He turned flames burst up and engulf the monitor. "Ah, heck with it, I 'am not trying to save this." Clyde then walked over with an 'I 'am not caring look' to the other side of the wall and gotten into a pod. The capsule then shot up through the roof and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

As T.K.O ran down the hall with Dendy leading the way, he soon noticed that his vision blurred for a second. However, didn't fazed him, until a few second later when his sight become more and more unfocused. He stop-He had to. Rubbing his eyes in hopes it would get it to go away, he let out a growl. It didn't work and soon his body felt heavy as if he had weights chained to him.

All of then sudden, through a fuzzy sight, he saw flames shooting up, causing the the girl and yellow to also stop.

Just then, The child with purple eyes looked up and saw something plummeting. He soon went, reached out for Dendy, pulled her back, let go of her, fall on his side.

T.K.O struggled to stand, but only accomplishing in lifting his upper body, before falling back to where he was.

He heard some noises and someone shaking his shoulder. The boy looked up, to his side and saw a hazed yellow blob. Then his vision went to black and everything went silent.


	10. Chapter 10

Enid and Red ran through the obstacle of fire, rocks, and metal.

"Man! ... Where'd all this... fire came from?" Enid asked though her coughs brought on by the smoke.

"Don't know,... let's keep moving?" Her friend replied in front.

"T.K.O!" A voice pooped up.

Enid stopped. She looked to her side down, but saw nothing else.

A tad bit Red ran back and stood next to Enid "It sounded like your friend." She commented as she too look in that area.

"T.K.O."

"let's go?" Red said and the two head off in that direction.

The two woman ran, until they saw the Kappa next to a motionless T.K.O, looking at a failing pipe. Red attack it. After it was gone, Enid asked as she head towards the kids "What happen?" questioned Enid before she coughed a bit.

"Well... it appears that T.K.O... collapsed and is now unconscious." Dendy explained through her own coughs.

"Is there anything you can do to help wake him up?" Enid soon noticed a small piece of the building falling next to her. "Waaa!" She uttered as she moved out of the way.

"I can't make a full assessment under these conditions... "

Just then, the girls turn to see more piece fell. "I'd advise we get out of here?"

"Okay." Enid said before picking up the boy and cover him with part of her coat. The group soon head-off.

After some time, they were at a dead-end.

"Great... a dead-... end." Enid said with sarcastic tone before letting out some coughs.

"... Let's head back?" Red commanded.

However, when the team was about to they saw a wall of fire blocking their paths

Dendy sat down and switched her tech pack to computer mode. "It appears that we just need to need to destroy this wall. If we leave as soon as we do, we should make it out before the building falls. Red, I would require your assistants since Enid's protecting T.K.O?"

"Ready?" Red asked as she aimed her arm cannon.

The Kappa gotten up turn her computer back to a pack, before nodding.

 _Kaboom!_ Dendy and Red attacked.

Just as the girls ran out and stopped a few distance away, the building fell down and crumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Enid sat in Red's tank, while Dendy examined T.K.O, who was still asleep on her lap. She felt a little weirded out by the peaceful look the male child gave off. His face appeared more like K.O then ever.

The young hero was a tough kid, the amount of stuff he dose for people should be proof of that, but just like anybody he had his limits. She and Rad sometimes finding an exhausted K.O, sleeping in the back of the store. The cute, peaceful scene made the young adults let him be like that until they needed him or until he showed up again after sometime after word.

"So how's he?" the witch ninja asked.

"It appears that our former captors over exerted T.K.O's muscles and the malnutrition might be worry some. My scanners picked up trace amounts of..." The Kappa stared to named some stuff, but Enid didn't know what they were.

"What?" She asked.

"He's under some sedative that seems to knock him out. It should be coming too in a while." Dendy replied.

Just then Red came in.

"Okay, let's go."

After Dendy carried T.K.O to the back seat and buckled both of them up and Enid Red up no what was happening with T.K.O, the group left .

Enid looked at her phone.

"What's up Enid? Got some weird spam text?" She heard Red asked.

"Nah, Rad just text me saying pizza cats were attacking the plaza ."

Meanwhile Dendy were organizing her pow card collection.

"Ah, shoot."

"What's up Dendy, problems with your pow cards?" Enid asked.

"I can't seem to find my K.O pow card."

"Why don't you ask for him for a new one?"

"Hm? Perhaps, I could asked."

Just then something caught the Kappa's eye. She spotted what looked to be card sticking out of T.K.O's pocket. She took it out.


	12. Chapter 12

"What did you find, Dendy?" Enid asked seeing the Kappa take a card out of T.K.O's pocket.

"I believe I've found my pow card of K.O." Dendy responded. "He must have picked up After we were tossed."

"He must be a really big fan of K.O. He even looks just like him?"

"Hm?" Dendy held chin before turning back pack into a computer and typed away. "Checking the lost and found records and a news article of T.K.O." She stopped and informed. "Presumably, he was kidnapped and died in a fire."

"Wow."

"Rough."

"It appears that he had a twin brother that also went unknowingly missing after T.K.O did, but was soon found and rescued from the same fire." Dendy gave a bit of a shocked expression. "It appears that his brother is K.O."

"What?" Both uttered in disbelief.

"Wo, did you know that K.O. had a brother?" Red asked Enid.

"No-hold on? K.O mentioned he lost someone he really cared about years ago. Maybe he tried to rescue him, but ended up thinking he died?"

"That sounds like something he would do."

The group soon gotten to the clothes drive, where the person in charge gave her some winter accessories as way of saying thanks, but they where too small, so she gave them to T.K.O was still out cold.

As they gotten closer to their destination T.K.O stared to stir.


	13. Chapter 13

When T.K.O started to wake up. He felt that we was wearing something new. He didn't know what it was until a few more minutes for T.K.O to realize that he was wearing a new hat with a scarf and boots. Clyde must have knocked him out again? He soon let out a yawn.

"So you're finally up?" Enid asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To see your twin brother dude."

T.K.O soon gave off a slight shock and bemused look.

"Dendy, found your name in the lost and found records with K.O's."

He look over to see Dendy holding his brother's card.

"K.O. work with me and another guy at Gar's bodega. He's mine and Dendy's friend."

"I guess I could stick around." A few seconds later, a small smile appeared on his face.

Just then, the bodega came into view. All except for Dendy had shocked expression.

The area had giant cheese goop everywhere.

After T.K.O gotten out and descended to the ground with his electric powers and stood besides Enid and Dendy, the witch ninja said "Sorry we didn't have time to hang out out more."

"Nah, it's alright. I had a great time. I have something I have to do, See ya latter Enid."

"Bye."

Once Red left, the two girls looked around, while a traumatized Potato curled in a ball is off in the background yammering about lost of cheese. All of the sudden, both of them, noticed T.K.O ran past and was about go in the Bodega.

"Wait?" Enid called out., but soon some cheese goop poured his head before giant black olive was spotted on top, which made the purple lad clad child growl.

Right after the girls caught up to T.K.O, the Kappa took the olive off his head and examined it a bit, before the male child grabbed it and thrown it like a football over to Boxmore.

Over at the building Boxman asked "What are we going to about the cats?" to Maximum and his robots.

All of the sudden, the olive flown in collided with a machine.

Back with Enid and her group, they soon saw the sight there were fire works setting off from the building.

"Not bad." Enid complemented. She then turned to see T.K.O pouting.

"You must really hate olives?" The ninja asked him.

T.K.O replied with a rant about olives being on Pizzas.

Just then, some thing tackled the male child from behind they rolled until they stopped and the sight of T.K.O being hugged by a kitty Rad.

"K.O! Miss ya little buddy."

"Let go of me!"

As T.K.O struggled to get free, Enid shouted "Rad that's not K.O." Enid "That's it. I' am gonna get the crowbar.

Enid went in to get the tool from behind the counter, but just as she did she saw K.O sitting underneath the counter.

"K.O?

"Enid? "

"What's going out there K.O. There's tons of cheese everywhere ."

"Oh? Uh? The pizza cats was spitting out cheese. A lady offered to rid of the pizza cats, we could get bait. I guess the cat nip was a little too strong."

 _Ring._

"Hey you gotten T.K.O out?" Enid asked she watched Dendy and T.K.O caring a sleeping Rad to his box.

After T.K.O grunted, Dendy responded. "Yes. I simply pressed the pressure points in his neck. Rad should be asleep for a few hours."

"Cool, you should teach me some time."

At the same time, K.O manged climb up the counter before going wide-eyed. "T.K.O?" K.O questioned.

He then hopped off the table and ran to his twin. and was about ready to hug him when T.K.O stopped him. "Why did you ran away, idiot. I said I have gotten it?"

"Sorry T.K.O, I got scared."

T.K.O grumbled. He then opened his arms wide and hugged K.O.

K.O was shocked by this, but soon hugged his brother back.

"This is so great we could-ow!" K.O said with smile on his face as his brother let go of him and fell on his butt, cringing and holding his leg tight.

Dendy examines K.O's leg. "It appears that K.O sprained his leg. You should really stay off of it."

"I know, but I could't let Rad do all the work."

"Agh, would you stop being a big baby?" T.K.O spoke up.

"K.O!" Carol voiced popped up. The group looked to see the mother strolling in."

T.K.O grabs K.O and carried him on his shoulder and head towards their mom.

"K.O. There you peanut now..." Carol said before seeing the twins.

T.k.O place K.O down.

"K.O..." She question looking the twin in blue before shifting her gaze to the purple one. "T.K.O?"

"Agh, It's me." T.K.O replied with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"MY BABY!"

Carol grabbed her son and kissed him on the cheek a multiple times.

"MOM!" He called out as a blush formed.

Making Enid giggle a little.

After Carol let go of her purple eyed child, he pouted, looking as if she showed off his embarrassing baby photos.

"Well, are you ready to go home peanuts?"

T.K.O grabbed his little brother and went out.

As he did, K.O waved and said "Bye Enid, bye Dendy. Tell Rad I said bye?"

When Rad asked about if the prediction came true when he woke up, Enid replied with "I guess it did." She had to admit that it was just what she needed.

The next day, Enid had to explained to Rad why K.O was extra grumpy that day. T.K.O mentioned to her that K.O wouldn't stop complaining about not not living them to do everything. Rad later got the clue on how to tell the twins apart when the purple-eyed child yelled at him for calling him cute while said child being force to wear a bear costume by Raymond.


End file.
